yourmadeupsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday Parody - Boot Camp
Hear the sound of the toilet paper!!!!!1 Coming down like a chimpanzee on crack! The fame, the humps on a camel Bad for you Governments don't like your attitude Coming down like a peep who took a poop The shame, the ones who died on the ping pong table! I BEG TO DREAM AND DIFFER CUSTOMIZE GEAR! THIS IS THE DANTED LIFE OF MY LIFE OF OUR LIVES ON HOLIPOOP!!!!!!! *the toilet from Californoodle has the peephole* Bang bang on the distilled peep packets We're Ratchet Peeps here for your governmetn! Exclamations to the upteenth power!!!!!! Becuase we aren't afraid to poop!!!! We are hilarious, setting fires Then spraying Lysol on cheesecake Seven Frouteen Twenty One and I ate my hair back in the Mean GRADE! BECAUSE.... BECAUSE BECAUSE BECUASE YOUR GAY!!!!!!! I made to dream and differ from the hollow butts This is buttcheek of our lives of our lives ON HOLIPOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CREDITS: yes we have to put these in so no one steals out masterpiece Producer----RatchetPeep Creater-------RatchetPeep Special Help from---------------Pat Back 1101 Holipoop!! Try and mock this work of arrt, SivlerIdiot! HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! good luck!!!! ~RatchetPeep Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, RatchetPeep decided to ask me to se if I can criticize his work. He is 12. I'll take it easy on him. >Hear the sound of the toilet paper!!!!!1 A 1 in your exclamation mark combo? Oh, god. Please no... >The fame, the humps on a camel, Bad for you So camel humps are bad for you? I mean maybe if you cut one off and fed it to yourself then yes it's bad for you. >I BEG TO DREAM AND DIFFER CUSTOMIZE GEAR! Like that makes sense. >THIS IS THE DANTED LIFE OF MY LIFE OF OUR LIVES Dude? You can't be serious about this. You didn't take the time to do anything, this has to be a joke. I mean, you say Life three different times, then say danted. Do you even know what DANTED stands for? Do you? That's right. It doesn't stand for anything. It's not even a word. Now I'm sure some satanic group has made DANTED an acronym or something, but you get the drift. >ON HOLIPOOP!!!!!!! Holipoop? Really? I need you to actually try. >We're Ratchet Peeps here for your governmetn! Oh, look! You know how to properly use an apostrophe! Ratchet Peeps on the other hand...such a bad name. Luckily thanks to you guys, me and the other admin of TheSilverIdiots (he hasn't posted anything yet) say peep because of you guys. >We are hilarious, setting fires, ''T'hen spraying Lysol on cheesecak'e'' '''Yes you guys are hilarious, but you're hilariously stupid. None of this is clever, and cleverness is always funny, which leads to laughter, and laughter is best medicine. Besides, setting fires really isn't funny. >Seven Frouteen Twenty One and, 'I ate my hair black in the Mean GRADE! That's great that you can count by sevens, but what is the mean grade? >BECAUSE BECAUSE BECUASE YOUR GAY!!!!!!! What? I'm actually 100% hetero (big boy word, huh?), but let me get this straight (no pun intended). Say I was gay. How would me being gay, straight, bi, whatever have any effect on how you cooperate and eat your hair? ' ''>CREDITS: 'yes we have to put these in so no one steals out masterpiece '''Stop right there, no one is going to steal this masterpiece because it's a masterpiece of shit. Try again, I'll upload a new page with a new song, thanks for ruining Holiday for me. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 17:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC) No you stop rigth there, jst because w didnt do a good enough job for yu doesn't mean it sucks. Ifanything, YOUR THE ONE THAT SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEA, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!? Now your probably gona cry to your mommy, and have me arrested. Nice try, sucka!!!!! I already got a PFA! Ratchet Peeps, O U T OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PSSS, Kiss our ases!!!! WE ROCK. YOU SUCK. IROCKUSUCK ~RatchetPeeps Okay that made sense. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 17:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC)